Talk:Mario
Untitled You may start to see some sections going away. The reason - I'm doing a huge makeover for the page, and I hope to be done soon. --Bentendo 14:24, 6 March 2007 (MST) Relatives I know you think how can you be a relative of yourself from the past but Baby Mario has a totally different personality than Mario. So please can we just put him there. It is accurate. --Vitas 08:08, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :He doesn't really have a different personality. But, I know what you mean, he sorta acts as his own character. Well, maybe you should put a mention of Baby Mario in the opening Paragraph of the article. That is likely to make more sense, IMO. - Pokemon DP Apperances Just saying this but I liked the list of appearances on this page which had in thumnails on th left the covers of the game and on the right what he looked like in the game. I know if we bring that back it will expand the page so big but this is Nintendo pedia not Wikipedia so please can we bring that back and get rid of the article on Mario's appearances, PLEASE.--Vitas 07:33, 18 December 2007 (UTC) History I'm confused: Is the history for this page the history of the Wikia or the Nintendopedia version? I notice Merge:Mario doesn't have any history except the redirect to here. (For the record, I'm trying to find out what the page linked in this Wikipedia edit said, so I know whether this deletion was justified. There doesn't seem to be anything about 100 Marios here.) --Andrew Nagy 15:36, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :As far as I know there was never a game titled 100 Mario's. There was 128 Mario's, but it was canceled. Besides, Wikipedia should not link to other Wikias for references. Anyway - there was never a game under that title, so it'd be best if you got rid of it on Wikipedia. And the history for this page is the history of the Wikia, not Nintendopedia. Some of the content from Nintendopedia is present, however. Overhaul Alright, I think I'm close to being done with the overhaul. It's a lot bigger than before though it doesn't seem so cluttered with sections. For the record I'm going to be overhauling many of the character pages here on the Nintendo Wiki, so look forward to them! :Awesome! Which oens do you plan on doing next? - BattleFranky202 23:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Super Mario Wiki? Does anyone think the Super Mario Wiki has any other info to offer? :You mean this? I think the Super Mario Wiki has more information, but it is its own Wiki entirely. We should stick to what we have, to seperate ourselves from that wiki. - BattleFranky202 02:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Conperacy theory evidence? My friend told me Mario was evil because he had proof. Apperantly, in the first game & watch, the game started with Donkey Kong (Before he tried to interfere with Pauline) trying to juggle pineapples, with his hands on fire. I have seen no evidence of this online. Any videos or such? ThanksKree'arra (talk) 21:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Kree'arra : ||1}} ::He was referring to Donkey Kong Circus, a similar Game & Watch game. Yes, it wasn't the first, but such a game exists. I own a copy of the game, in fact. --Pluto 2 (My Sith name is Darth Nightmaricus) 23:12, December 11, 2013 (UTC) New logo.--Nintendo News (talk) 18:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I actually disagree with the Mario bad guy thing, as if Mario is the antagonist in SOME games, dosen't mean he's actually the REAL ANTAGONIST OF MARIO, BUT YOUR PLAYING AS A BAD GUY. I actually disagree. Like litterally. -ShinyFighter3 Easter eggs in Mario Point out the Easter eggs here.